


L'erede dei Black

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta con protagonista Sirius Black.
Series: H.P.S.P. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Un cane per amico

“E’ inutile che mi guardi con quella faccia, non avevi diritto di farlo!” si lamentò Lily. Si mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti, i capelli rossi le mulinarono intorno al viso. Felpato ansimò, alzò il muso e la guardò con gli occhi neri. La strega indicò la scarpa mangiucchiata davanti ai suoi piedi e il cane abbaiò.

“Hai idea quanto fosse costata?” domandò.

“Amore, era solo una scarpa” ribatté James dalla cucina. Lily si rizzò, sorrise e le iridi verdi le brillarono.

“Nossignore. Dai a una donna le scarpe giuste, e potrà conquistare il mondo” ribatté.

[100].


	2. Perdono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per6characterchallenge, indetto dalla pagina: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom.  
> Prompt: Remus Lupin / Conflitto

Perdono

Lupin camminava a testa bassa per il lungo porticato, sentendo i passi veloci del giovane compagno di Casa che lo seguiva, trafelato.

«Pensi davvero che io possa credere a tutte le fandonie che mi stai raccontando ultimamente? Siamo migliori amici, pensavo non avessimo segreti tra noi» gli disse Black e lo fermò, afferrandolo per un braccio.

Lupin si voltò verso di lui, sussurrando: «Sirius…».

«Sono stanco di essere tenuto all’oscuro. Cosa sta succedendo?» chiese Black, gesticolando.

Lupin si guardò intorno, l’androne era vuoto. Mormorò rauco: «Sirius, non mi va di parlare…», liberandosi dalla presa.

«Ti prego… fidati di me. C’è qualcosa di strano in te, sei scontroso anche ‘nei periodi’ in cui non dovresti esserlo. Hai perfino litigato con quella brutta racchia di Malfoy. Lo so che è antipatica e puzza al naso, ma di solito tu sei un signore anche con quelle bruttine» disse Black e si passò la mano tra i lunghi e ribelli capelli mori, guardandolo con aria smarrita.

Lupin borbottò: «Narcissa non è per niente brutta. Sei tu che sembri non capire il fascino femminile

«Bah, può darsi. Però a te piacciono orrende e a James antipatiche. Io la Evans la spingerei sotto un treno» latrò Black con una smorfia.

«Anche io la trovo una persona gentile e affettuosa, al contrario di te»

«Io so essere empatico» borbottò Black, arrossendo.

«Non voglio parlarti, Sirius», la voce di Lupin sembrò il basso ringhio di un lupo.

Black bisbigliò: «Dimmi solo che non c’entra con la tua licantropia e ti lascerò in pace».

«Vuoi sapere la verità?» ringhiò Remus.

Black annuì.

Mantenendo un tono di voce basso, Lupin rispose: «Piton sarebbe potuto morire per quella tua bravata. Mi hai fatto sentire nuovamente un mostro, mi stavi usando come un’arma».

Black impallidì. «I-io… Io non pensavo che sarebbe davvero venuto. Credevo fosse un codardo». La parte iniziale del discorso sembrò il basso uggiolio di un cucciolo.

«Tu sei un maledetto stupido! Potevi rovinare tutto» ringhiò Lupin, mostrando i denti bianchi. Il suo viso tirato era segnato da cicatrici e graffi. «Mi dispiace» balbettò Black, con gli occhi liquidi.

«A te dispiace sempre dopo che combini il disastro» brontolò Remus, giocherellando con l’ampio ciuffo di capelli castano chiari.

Black gemette: «Remus…». Lupin lo ignorò, proseguendo: «La sai la cosa peggiore? Non riesco nemmeno ad essere davvero arrabbiato con te. Sto vivendo un conflitto, non sapendo se perdonarti e dimenticare tutto con fin troppa facilità o non parlarti mai più, perdendo un pezzo di anima».

Black lo abbracciò e Lupin sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi.

«Ti giuro che non farò mai più errori simili. I miei amici sono la cosa più importante per me e non permetterò a nessuno, nemmeno a me stesso, di fargli del male» promise.

Lupin chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò l’abbraccio, lasciandosi andare a un lungo sospiro. «Penso che opterò per il primo punto. Sai essere dannatamente convincente» brontolò.


End file.
